Un léger goût d'orange !
by Camhyoga
Summary: Quand l'amour devient un jeu où chacun veut dominer l'autre, peut-il y avoir une façon d'aimer meilleure que les autres? Et si la victoire n'avait finalement que le goût sucré de l'orange?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Mr KURUMADA.

Genre: Romance.

Personnages: Shiryu et Shunrei.

Note: Ceci est ma première fic alors, s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents. J'accepte toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Je ne demande qu'à progresser. J'espère toutefois que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire. Merci.

* * *

Dehors, Shunrei profitait de la clémence de la température et du calme de la nuit, pour admirer les étoiles, celles de la constellation du Dragon en particulier. Ce soir, même si elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, elle était d'humeur mélancolique. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse que Shiryu soit revenu et que celui-ci se montre plus tendre que jamais avec elle, mais au fond d'elle, une angoisse lancinante l'empêchait de s'épanouir pleinement. C'était comme si elle avait toujours su que leur bonheur était éphémère, que Shiryu retournerait risquer sa vie tôt ou tard pour sauver celle de sa déesse, la laissant seule encore une fois à s'inquiéter, à prier pour l'homme qu'elle chérissait plus que tout.

Pendant un moment, lorsque Shiryu était devenu aveugle, elle avait cru que cela suffirait à le faire renoncer à son armure. C'est à cette période qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de leurs sentiments. Le dragon semblait si perdu, avait tellement eu de mal à se faire à sa cécité que Shunrei avait du l'accompagner dans ses déplacements et l'assister dans les gestes essentiels de la vie comme manger ou se laver. Bien sûr, elle souffrait de voir le jeune homme si diminué mais elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse d'être celle qui l'appelait « sa lumière ». Mais ce bonheur avait été de courte durée. Son amitié pour Seiya, son désir d'aider ses frères dans la bataille du Sanctuaire avaient fait qu'une fois de plus, Shiryu avait laissé la jeune fille avec son désespoir. Et puis après une longue convalescence durant laquelle Shunrei n'avait pas cessé de prier pour qu'il se remette de ses blessures, il y avait eu la bataille d'Asgard et puis celle de Poséidon. Et à chaque fois son départ était plus douloureux pour la jeune fille qui doutait de l'importance de leur relation dans le cœur du chevalier.

Pourtant ces moments de complicité, de rires, ce désir qu'elle sentait monter en lui lors de ses massages, elle ne les avait pas inventés, ils étaient réels.

Son angoisse se confirma quelques jours plus tard, lorsque le Dragon lui parla d'une menace qui approchait et de son intention de retourner au Sanctuaire. Encore une fois une fois, elle devrait se résigner à le laisser accomplir son devoir. Que représentait-elle par rapport au reste de l'Humanité pour l'en empêcher ? Une goutte d'eau dans la mer, un grain de sable dans le désert.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, jamais Shiryu, d'habitude si calme, si serein, n'avait paru si inquiet. Et l'attitude du Vieux Maître, plus protecteur que jamais, était loin de la réconforter. Elle-même, qui n'avait pas de cosmos, pouvait sentir que des hommes, dont la puissance et la cruauté n'avait pas d'égal, attendaient terrés dans leur trou, le moment propice pour attaquer. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, l'intuition que cette fois-ci Shiryu et ses compagnons ne reviendraient pas.

Alors elle décida que si son impression devait se vérifier par la suite, il fallait qu'elle profite de ces derniers moments pour imprégner Shiryu de son amour, espérant que cela lui donne la force de se battre, de résister à l'appel de la paix et de la tranquillité que pourrait lui offrir la mort. Et puis elle avait envie de le posséder ; que pour quelques heures, il ne soit rien qu'à elle, oubliant Athéna, les autres chevaliers et les batailles.

Le départ de Shiryu pour le Sanctuaire étant imminent, elle devait faire vite, et pour cela, de quel meilleur endroit pouvait-elle rêver si ce n'était la cascade de Rozhan, lieu où ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois ?

C'est pourquoi elle profita d'un soir où le vieux Maître avait dû s'absenter, pour organiser un pique-nique sur les bords de la rivière, face à la grande cascade qui les avait vus grandir. C'était un soir de pleine lune, au milieu de l'été, la nuit venait de tomber et le ciel était déjà étoilé. Et comme il faisait encore très chaud, un diner dehors n'éveillerait pas les soupçons du chevalier.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux assis côte à côte dans l'herbe, pour déguster le riz et les boulettes de viande que Shunrei avait préparés avec amour, car elle savait que Shiryu en raffolait. Elle avait mis une musique douce en fond sonore et tout autour d'eux, elle avait disposé des bougies pour créer une ambiance plus intime, plus romantique, même si elle n'était pas sûre que le jeune homme puisse en profiter vraiment à cause da sa cécité. Et c'est dans cette atmosphère paisible, tous les deux seuls à des kilomètres à la ronde, comme protégés par la puissance de la cascade et de la nature environnante, qu'ils avaient diné, se remémorant des souvenirs plus ou moins tendres ou comiques.

- Merci pour ce délicieux repas Shunrei, tes boulettes sont toujours aussi bonnes ! Tu es la femme idéale dont puisse rêver un homme.

- Merci, toi aussi tu l'homme de mes rêves… pour tester mes nouvelles recettes, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter pour ne pas trahir ses intentions.

Et apparemment ça avait marché car le Dragon s'était contenté de sourire. Enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait car le chevalier avait bien compris qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de cuisine mais de sentiments. Mais il n'avait rien dit pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Et si on passait au dessert, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui paraissait un peu trop guilleret aux oreilles du Dragon pour être innocent.

- D'accord, avec plaisir ! Et que m'as-tu réservé ? demanda le chevalier, d'un ton suspicieux pensant plus au comportement de la jeune fille qu'à la nourriture.

-Un cocktail de fruit…un peu spécial, lui répondit-elle en insistant sur ce dernier mot. Disons que j'ai envie de jouer, alors je vais te faire gouter différents fruits et tu devras les reconnaitre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton victorieux.

Dans son esprit, elle avait déjà gagné une bataille contre Shiryu. C'était elle qui allait diriger le jeu, elle qui allait lui faire manger ce qu'elle désirait, elle qui allait allumer le feu de la passion. Le Dragon lui appartenait enfin et elle le dominait ; même si, encore fois, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

- Très bien, je suis prêt, tu peux commencer, lui lança Shiryu sur un ton de défi.

-Alors c'est parti, lui répondit-elle très naïvement.

Pour elle, le défi de Shiryu signifiait, « Tu vas voir, je vais reconnaitre tous les fruits », mais pour lui cela voulait dire « qui rira bien, rira le dernier ». Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il serait le chasseur et elle la proie. Elle, voulait jouer. Lui, allait bien s'amuser.

Shunrei commença par caresser les lèvres du Dragon avec un morceau d'orange, en appuyant dessus délicatement pour les imprégner du jus. Elle appliquait un mouvement de va-et-vient le plus lent possible, espérant ainsi faire frissonner le Dragon de plaisir. Shiryu se laissa rapidement submerger par ce contact sensuel et répondit à son désir, un frisson lui partant du bas du dos pour lui remonter dans le cou à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait réussi son coup et remporté la première manche. Mais ce n'était que partie remise !

Il décida de reprendre le contrôle en cherchant à attraper le morceau d'orange, mais Shunrei n'avait pas l'air décidé à se laisser faire. Un combat difficile s'annonçait. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle retirait rapidement le fruit devenu défendu, et cela dura quelques minutes avant que tous les deux abandonnent, terrassés par une crise de fou rire. Pour cette manche, c'était un match nul.

- Si tu ne me laisses pas gouter, comment veux-tu que je te dise de quel fruit il s'agit ? lui dit-il d'un ton taquin.

- Bon, très bien, le voila, dit-elle d'un ton un peu agacé, déçue de ne pas avoir gagné cette manche. Mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas déjà reconnu le gout du jus, ajouta-t-elle avant de lui mettre le morceau dans la bouche.

Shiryu sourit intérieurement, la situation tournait à son avantage. Elle avait toujours été mauvaise joueuse et il comptait bien tirer profit de ce défaut pour s'amuser.

Aussi prit-il tout son temps pour mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, juste histoire de faire monter un peu plus la pression.

-Allez, dépêche-toi un peu ! J'ai d'autres choses à te faire gouter ! Le jeu est loin d'être terminé ! dit-elle au jeune homme sur un ton ambigu pour qu'il s'imagine tout un tas de choses. Tu veux une serviette pour t'essuyer la bouche ?

-Non merci, je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire lui répond-t-il en essayant de réprimer un fou rire.

Il était entièrement d'accord avec elle : le jeu n'était pas terminé. Il commença à se lécher les lèvres avec sa langue, en prenant tout son temps, cherchant à rendre ce geste le plus sensuel possible.

Shunrei resta ébahie devant cet acte, jamais elle n'aurait cru que le chevalier était capable non seulement de faire de tels gestes indécents mais aussi de faire preuve d'une telle sensualité. On aurait dit que sa langue dansait un slow avec ses lèvres.

La petite brise qui commençait à se lever et qui s'engouffrait dans les cheveux noirs du chevalier, les faisant flottant au gré du vent, le rendait encore plus séduisant. Jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé si beau, car ce soir, ce n'était plus le chevalier du Dragon si noble, si sage et si respectueux qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Non, il s'agissait bel et bien de Shiryu, l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout et qui, ce soir, acceptait de l'aimer en retour, laissant ses désirs et ses fantasmes les plus enfouis s'exprimer.

- Alors Shunrei, si on passait à la suite ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Hein, hein.

- Ca va, Shunrei ?

-Hein, hein…

Shiryu ne put s'empêcher de rire. Malgré sa cécité, il pouvait aisément deviner que son petit manège avait eu l'effet escompté. Mentalement, Shunrei était déjà loin, très loin dans les méandres du plaisir. Etait-ce ça qu'on appelait le septième ciel ?

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, tous les deux étaient sortis gagnants de ce jeu : ils avaient maintenant la preuve que l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était réciproque.

Malheureusement cette prise de conscience arrivait un peu tard. Dans deux jours, Shiryu devrait retourner au Sanctuaire pour affronter un nouvel ennemi et il savait qu'il risquait d'être tué. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans l'avoir remercié pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, pour le soutien et le bonheur qu'elle lui avait apportés.

Et puis il savait que s'il venait à disparaitre, Shunrei aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Alors il décida qu'il allait tout faire pour que cette soirée reste gravée à jamais dans la mémoire de la jeune fille, en espérant qu'un tel souvenir pourrait atténuer sa douleur s'il venait à disparaitre.

Ce soir, il allait s'offrir à elle corps et âme, lui dévoilant ce qu'il y avait de meilleur et de plus secret en lui, ce qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne. Ce soir, il allait tout faire pour éveiller au maximum les cinq sens de Shunrei, pour essayer de la rendre la plus réceptive possible à la moindre sensation. Ce soir, dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus d'Athéna, de chevaliers, de batailles ; toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la jeune femme. Ce soir, il allait faire en sorte qu'elle vive les plus belles émotions de toute sa vie. Ce soir était **leur **soir.

Il se leva tout doucement, s'approcha de la jeune fille, et lui saisit la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Encore plongée dans un état de transe, Shunrei se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance. Elle aussi avait envie de se donner à lui corps et âme.

Puis le Dragon lui caressa tendrement la joue pour la faire revenir à la réalité tout en douceur. Il avait besoin de savoir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller :

- Shunrei, est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? Est-ce que tu es prête à me laisser le contrôle de tes sens ? Est-ce que tu veux que nous grimpions ensemble les échelons de l'échelle du plaisir pour atteindre l'ultime bonheur ?

Shunrei se mit à pleurer et mit un moment avant de lui répondre d'une voix chevrotante :

-Oh Shiryu ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ces mots. Dès le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, alors même que nous n'étions que des enfants, tu avais déjà emprisonné mon cœur. Dès cet instant, j'ai su que c'est auprès de toi que je vieillirai, que c'est avec toi que je me marierai et que j'aurai des enfants. C'était devenu mon rêve, mon seul but dans la vie. Et même pendant toutes ces batailles durant lesquelles mes prières n'ont jamais cessé de t'accompagner, durant tous ces moments où j'ai cru devenir folle à attendre ton retour, je n'ai jamais abandonné l'idée que mon rêve se réaliserait. Alors ce soir, même si nous savons tous les deux que tu dois retourner au Sanctuaire, pour défendre Athéna au péril de ta vie, je t'en prie, donne-moi l'espoir que tout est encore possible. Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes ! Fais de moi une femme ! Fais de moi **ta **femme !

Touché par ces paroles, le fier chevalier du Dragon déposa les armes, cessant de lutter contre lui-même pour retenir ses émotions. Shunrei, par ses simples paroles, venait de briser la carapace qu'il s'était forgé au cours de son entrainement de chevalier ; chose qu'aucun de ses ennemis n'avait jamais réussi à faire même avec leurs attaques les plus puissantes.

- Mon ange… Ma lumière ! Si tu savais à quel point je regrette toutes les souffrances que tu dois endurer à cause de moi ! De toutes les blessures qu'on m'a infligées durant toutes ces batailles, c'est celle d'avoir du rester loin de toi qui m'a été la plus douloureuse. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour m'avoir soutenu avec tes prières lors de mes combats. Sache que c'est ton amour qui m'a donné le courage de vaincre mes adversaires. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal lorsque j'ai cru que le chevalier du Cancer t'avait éliminé, j'étais fou de rage qu'on m'ait enlevé celle qui est le plus chère à mon cœur. Alors même si demain, je devais mourir, je continuerai à veiller sur toi depuis l'au-delà. Ne doute jamais de l'intensité des sentiments que je te porte Shunrei. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours !

Après avoir entendu ces mots, Shunrei se jeta dans les bras du Dragon, et posa sa tête contre le torse musclé du chevalier pour y pleurer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait envie d'entendre ces paroles qu'elle ne pouvait contenir ses émotions.

Ne supportant pas de l'entendre sangloter, celui-ci passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Puis, tout en augmentant son cosmos pour transmettre sa force à la jeune fille, il glissa sa main droite sous son chemisier pour lui caresser le dos.

Et alors que Shunrei se calmait petit à petit, Shiryu, lui, sentait son corps s'enflammer, attisé par le parfum voluptueux de ses cheveux, par la douceur de sa peau et par la chaleur de son corps. Il ne pouvait plus garder tout cet amour pour lui, il fallait qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui fasse l'amour pour éteindre le feu de la passion qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

Shunrei, elle, se sentait merveilleusement bien. Elle avait bien chaud dans les bras de son homme et elle était apaisée par le cosmos à la fois calme et puissant qu'il dégageait. Elle aurait voulu rester comme ça pendant des heures, que ce moment ne se termine jamais.

Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsqu'elle sentit que la main de Shiryu, glissée sous son menton, l'incitait à relever la tête.

C'est alors qu'elle vit le visage de Shiryu se rapprochait du sien, à la recherche de ses lèvres.

Impatiente d'obtenir enfin le baiser qu'elle avait attendu, elle ferma les yeux pour graver cet instant dans sa mémoire et fut parcourue d'un frisson provoqué par un désir trop longtemps inassouvi.

Mais Shiryu, en pensant que c'était un frisson de peur arrêta son geste et éloigna son visage. Il pensait qu'il venait d'effrayer la jeune femme en voulant aller trop vite et il le regrettait. Il venait surement de tout gâcher.

Shunrei, ne sentant pas les lèvres du Dragon se poser sur les siennes, rouvrit les yeux et fut déçue en voyant qu'il s'était éloigné. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Etait-ce un encore un jeu pour pimenter leur soirée ? Non il n'en avait pas le droit ! Pas dans un moment pareil où elle brûlait de désir, où ses hormones étaient dans un tel état d'ébullition ! Non jamais Shiryu ne jouerait avec ses sentiments !

Et puis elle eut sa réponse :

- Pardonne-moi, Shunrei, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. C'est de ma faute, j'ai…

Alors c'était ça, il avait mal interprété son frisson. Décidément, le Dragon était peut-être un maître dans l'art du combat, mais en amour, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Elle décida donc de prendre les choses en main. Sans même lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, elle captura ses lèvres. Elles étaient charnues et avaient encore le goût du jus d'orange, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son plaisir.

Shiryu fut surpris de sentir les lèvres de Shunrei épousaient les siennes avec un tel enthousiasme. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. D'abord, la jeune femme tremblait et maintenant elle l'embrassait. Décidément, pour lui qui évoluait dans un milieu particulièrement masculin, les filles étaient une espèce bien curieuse. Mais à cet instant, il ne s'en plaignait pas, trop heureux de ce qui lui arrivait. Les lèvres de Shunrei, gorgées de soleil, avaient une saveur exotique. Leurs deux corps étaient si proches ; était-ce son cœur ou celui de Shunrei qui battait aussi vite ? Il était incapable de le dire. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il avait chaud, vraiment très chaud, et que sa virilité était déjà bien stimulée.

Shunrei profita que Shiryu entrouvre légèrement les lèvres de surprise pour y glisser sa langue. Et lorsque les deux langues se rencontrèrent, ce fut une explosion de plaisir. Toutes les deux se frôlèrent, puis se caressèrent pour finir par se mêler. Elles étaient liées comme l'étaient les corps des deux amants.

Grisée par son état d'extase, Shunrei se mit à gémir. Tout ce flot d'émotions qui la submergeait d'un seul coup était si bon qu'il lui en fallait encore plus. Aussi mit-elle ses bras autour du coup du Dragon pour le pousser à rapprocher encore plus son visage afin d'accentuer le baiser.

Shiryu n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il commençait déjà à s'essouffler et voila que Shunrei en voulait encore plus. Mais qu'était donc devenue la jeune fille si innocente qu'il côtoyait depuis toutes ces années ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle dose d'adrénaline lui parcourir le corps, même au cours de ses plus durs combats. Jamais aucun ennemi n'avait réussi à le faire capituler et pourtant la jeune fille venait de le terrasser, en le touchant en plein cœur. A bout de souffle, il abandonna la partie et rompit en premier le baiser.

En le voyant si essoufflé, si abasourdi d'avoir été vaincu, Shunrei ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui :

- Idiot, si tu voyais ta tête, lui dit-elle en lui donnant une petite claque sur le torse pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Et si on allait se baigner ?

Et avant même de lui laisser le temps de répondre, Shunrei commença à le déshabiller, fière d'elle ; l'idée de la baignade était une bonne excuse pour camoufler son envie de voir le chevalier nu.

Puis elle glissa son index entre les deux pectoraux du chevalier pour descendre le plus lentement possible vers le bas. Elle sourit en sentant que Shiryu tremblait, en proie à cette délicieuse torture.

Il avait toujours été chatouilleux et elle était décidée à en jouer. Elle continua donc le supplice en déposant des baisers appuyés partout sur son torse, ses abdominaux, ses épaules…Aucun endroit ne serait épargné. Parfois, lorsqu'elle entendait le chevalier gémir, elle laissait sa langue s'attarder sur les zones sensibles.

Shiryu n'en pouvait plus, il allait mourir de plaisir si elle continuait comme ça. Oublié le puissant chevalier du Dragon ; à cet instant, il n'était plus qu'une victime sans volonté entre les mains d'une Shunrei qui connaissait chacun de ses points faibles. Le duel étant inégal, il devait trouver au plus vite un moyen de la neutraliser et de reprendre le dessus.

Un chevalier d'Athéna ne pouvait pas se laisser soumettre si facilement. C'était à son tour de lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait être sans pitié dans l'art de donner du plaisir.

Grâce à sa cécité, il avait appris à développer ses autres sens et toutes ses sensations étaient multipliées. Il allait donc la priver du sens de la vue en espérant que cela s'applique aussi à elle. Et puis ainsi, Shunrei pourrait comprendre comment il faisait pour vivre avec son handicap. Cette expérience ne pourrait que les rapprocher encore plus.

Sous le regard étonné de la jeune femme, il retira donc le foulard rouge, qui lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire, et qu'elle portait chaque jour. Mais avant de s'en servir pour lui bander les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir le morceau de tissu pour y retrouver l'odeur de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle vit le bandeau se rapprocher de son visage, Shunrei ne put réprimer un frisson d'appréhension :

- Shiryu, mais qu'est ce que…

Mais le Dragon, en posant son index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

- Shut ! Fais-moi confiance ! Je t'aime et jamais je ne te ferai du mal. Laisse-moi te guider ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille pendant qu'il nouait le foulard autour de ses yeux.

* * *

Je tiens à remercier de tout cœur Manuka qui m'a soutenue, m'a aidée à ne pas abandonner et a pris le temps de corriger cette fic. Le second chapitre est déjà écrit et arrivera prochainement.


	2. Chapter 2

Plongée dans le noir, la jeune fille fut d'abord paniquée. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de la priver de tous les sens. Enfermée dans sa peur, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle n'entendait plus que les battements trop rapides de son cœur, elle tâtonnait devant elle pour trouver le dragon mais ne trouvait que le vide. Elle n'osait même plus bouger de peur de perdre l'équilibre et un froid glacial s'insinuait jusque dans ses veines. Complètement perdue, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit Shiryu lui prendre la main.

Celui-ci, put sentir la détresse de la jeune femme à travers ce contact :

- Tu sais, si tu ne sens vraiment pas bien, on peut encore tout arrêter, ça ne changera pas mes sentiments pour toi, lui dit-il sur le ton le plus sincère possible.

Shunrei mit un moment avant de répondre. Elle avait toujours eu peur du noir et se retrouver ainsi aveuglée la terrorisait mais elle savait que Shiryu était près d'elle et que son but n'était pas de lui faire du mal.

- Non…Non, ça va aller lui dit-elle sur un ton se voulant rassurant. Je te fais confiance. J'ai juste envie de te sentir près moi, que tu me montres à quel point tu m'aimes. Je t'en prie, réchauffes mon corps et mon cœur ! Fais-moi l'amour !

Après avoir entendu ces paroles, Shiryu était le plus heureux des hommes ; la jeune femme ne pouvait lui donner plus belle preuve d'amour que la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, que la façon dont ce soir elle s'offrait à lui sans retenue.

Alors avec des gestes lents pour ne pas l'effrayer, il commença à la déshabiller, lui enlevant d'abord son chemisier et son soutien-gorge. Puis ce fut à son tour de la torturer en lui caressant le dos, en lui embrassant ses fines épaules, ses bras, ses mains, sa poitrine, son ventre pour finir sur son nombril. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur sa poitrine. Jusqu'à ce soir, le chevalier n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle s'était autant développée et de façon si harmonieuse. Sa peau était si douce, ses seins si fermes qu'il aurait pu rester des heures à jouer avec.

Les gémissements de la jeune femme ne faisant qu'émoustiller un peu plus ses hormones, sa virilité étant déjà bien réveillée, le chevalier commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Aussi décida-t-il de se déshabiller complètement, en espérant que ça calmerait un peu ses ardeurs.

Devinant les gestes du chevalier, la jeune fille, elle aussi dans un état de frénésie extrême, se mit à rougir. Elle aussi, qui était en sueur et qui sentait son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de ses veines, se serait bien passés de ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau, mais toujours aveuglée elle avait peur de perdre l'équilibre au moindre mouvement.

Ce fut Shiryu, trop pressé de découvrir le reste du corps de la jeune femme qui se chargea de retirer les vêtements derniers obstacles entre leur deux corps. Shunrei se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

Toutefois avant d'aller plus loin, il devait la rassurer, faire en sorte qu'elle soit parfaitement à l'aise s'il voulait que cela reste un moment mémorable. Il n'ignorait pas que ce c'était leur première fois à tous les deux et plus ils seraient décontractés, moins ce serait douloureux. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne pourrait pas supportait de la blesser.

Tout d'abord, il allait créer un cadre apaisant :

- Mon amour, dis-moi ce qui te fait si peur, lui demanda-t-il très calmement pour lui transmettre un peu de sa sérénité.

- Les craquements sonores autour de nous, le hululement répétitif des chouettes qui me résonne dans la tête, l'impression d'entendre des bruits de pas autour de nous, la peur du noir, la peur de tomber, lui répondit-elle un peu paniquée. La peur de te perdre murmura-t-elle en ignorant si le Dragon l'avait entendue.

Le chevalier prit la main de la jeune fille pour la poser sur son cœur :

- Calme-toi ! Respire doucement ! Essaie de calquer ta respiration sur la mienne.

Shunrei fut étonnée de sentir à quel point les battements de cœur du chevalier étaient réguliers malgré son état d'excitation. Elle se concentra dessus et se sentit plus apaisé quelques minutes après.

Sentant le progrès, Shiryu rajouta :

- Maintenant, oublie tous les bruits qui nous entourent, concentre-toi uniquement sur le bruit de la cascade. Tu entends ce bruit lorsqu'elle se jette de toutes ses forces dans la rivière, éclaboussant tout sur son passage ? Essaie de voir avec ton cœur et pas avec tes yeux et tu verras que le noir se dissipera vite pour laisser place à de magnifiques images. Tu connais bien cet endroit. Fais appel à tes souvenirs pour en reconstituer chaque détail. Puise le courage et la force dont tu as besoin dans la nature. Amuse-toi avec elle, fais-lui confiance, et tu verras les sensations les sensations agréables qu'elle peut t'apporter.

La jeune fille s'ingénia aussitôt à appliquer ces conseils à la lettre. Elle chercha à trouver une certaine harmonie avec la nature, en se concentrant sur l'herbe qui lui chatouillait les pieds en dansant au gré de la brise qui soufflait, sur la rosée qui l'aidait à lutter contre la chaleur en se déposant sur son corps nu, sur le vent qui lui sifflait un air dans les oreilles, qui jouait avec ses cheveux et lui caressait la peau. Elle sentait que la nature ne demandait qu'à l'aider et à s'amuser et cela l'aida grandement à se décontracter.

Puis elle dirigea ses pensées vers l'impressionnante cascade qui avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Elle appréciait plus que tout cet élément qui faisait la particularité des Cinq Pics et qui faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Parfois elle avait l'impression que la cascade était vivante et qu'elle dégageait une sorte d'énergie bienveillante et réconfortante, semblable au cosmos de Shiryu. Après tout, elle avait témoin des premiers émois du couple, des moments de bonheur et d'inquiétude de la jeune femme lors de ses prières. Alors Shunrei la considérait un peu comme une confidente et se surprenait parfois à lui parler.

N'imaginant pas un seul instant vivre ailleurs qu'ici, il lui était donc facile de voir ce magnifique décor avec son cœur, d'en reconstituer le moindre détail selon ses plus beaux souvenirs. Elle s'imagina l'immense chute d'eau venir s'écraser à une vitesse vertigineuse dans la rivière dans un bruit de grondement. Elle aimait ce bruit répétitif et régulier qui avait bercé son enfance, qui avait accompagné ses prières. Au fil du temps, c'était devenu une mélodie rassurante à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher ; cela faisait des siècles que la cascade s'écoulait et elle le ferait encore dans des centaines d'années, et cela apportait à Shunrei l'illusion d'une vie éternelle. Elle se représentait la rivière ou elle avait l'habitude de se baigner avec une eau était si belle et si claire, qu'elle sentait son corps se purifier dès qu'elle y pénétrait. Elle arrivait à voir aussi clairement que si elle n'avait pas de bandeau sur les yeux, le gros rocher surplombant cette rivière où elle venait pour prier et où le Vieux Maître passait des journées entières. D'ailleurs ce soir, bien qu'il soit absent, elle avait l'impression de sentir sa présence ; c'était un peu comme s'il leur accordait sa bénédiction pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Ces magnifiques images ayant chassé la vision du noir qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, maintenant en harmonie avec la nature, la jeune chinoise se sentait beaucoup mieux. Beaucoup plus réceptive aux sensations qu'elle percevait, elle avait hâte de sentir les mains de Shiryu parcourir son corps. Elle se sentait désormais plus que prête à accueillir le corps du Dragon au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle le lui fit savoir en posant ses mains sur le visage du chevalier. Elle s'attarda un instant à jouer avec les longs cheveux de Shiryu, profitant de leurs douceurs en faisant glisser une mèche entre ses doigts. Puis elle lui caressa le front, découvrant au passage une cicatrice qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avec ses yeux. Puis elle explora le reste de son visage devinant des petites fossettes sur ses pommettes, une petite ride au coin des yeux. Elle fut surprise en caressant le menton et la bouche du chevalier : depuis quand Shiryu avait-il ce léger duvet ? Puis elle descendit progressivement, passant sur ses épaules, son torse, son ventre, son nombril jusqu'à atteindre le membre déjà bien tendu du chevalier contre lequel elle frotta son corps pour amener le Dragon à la jouissance.

Pendant ce temps, entre deux gémissements, le Dragon tentait de percer le secret de la beauté de la chinoise, sondant les moindres recoins du corps de sa bien-aimée, lui caressant le dos, descendant toujours plus bas pour atteindre les fesses de la jeune femme, osant à peine les frôler de peur de souiller ce modèle de perfection. Puis il lui caressa les seins, abaissant de plus en plus ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches pour finalement les laisser s'aventurer entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, lui demandant ainsi implicitement la permission d'entrer en elle, de partir à la conquête de son plus beau trésor : sa virginité.

Submergée par les ondes de plaisir que ces caresses lui envoyaient, Shunrei sentit ses jambes trembler et s'allongea sur l'herbe bientôt rejoint par son amant qui se positionna au dessus elle. Mais soucieux de ne pas faire quoique ce soit qui puisse être désagréable pour Shunrei, il lui demanda une dernière fois son consentement avant d'aller plus loin.

- Shunrei, tu es sûre de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure en lui caressant la joue.

- Oui Shiryu, je t'aime et mon corps tout entier t'appartient. Donne-moi encore plus de plaisir !

- Je vais y aller tout doucement mais comme c'est ta première fois, ça risque de te faire un peu mal au début. Alors surtout si ça ne va pas dis-le moi ! lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

La chinoise ne lui répondit pas. La douleur lui était égal si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne faire qu'un avec le chevalier, de posséder le cœur du Dragon pendant que lui posséderait le corps de la jeune femme.

Shiryu voulut lui retirer le foulard qu'elle avait sur les yeux en pensant que cela la rassurerait de voir ses gestes mais elle refusa. Elle voulait rester concentrée uniquement sur le chevalier et ne pas se laisser distraire parce qui l'entourait de peur de rompre ce moment magique.

Le Dragon reprit ses caresses et ses baisers et, lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Shunrei, électrisé par le désir d'en avoir toujours plus, qui se déhanchait comme un beau diable, comprit que c'était le bon moment. Alors tout doucement, petit à petit, il entra dans le corps de la jeune fille et attendit qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence. Puis il l'embrassa langoureusement, tout en continuant ses caresses.

Shunrei fut d'abord surprise par cette intrusion, puis ne put réprimer une légère grimace de douleur. Alors elle décida de ne pas s'appesantir dessus et se concentra sur la chaleur que dégageait le chevalier, sur le plaisir que lui apportaient ses caresses et sur la douceur de ses lèvres.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un très court instant pour oublier la douleur ; la douleur et tout le reste d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien et ne savait plus ni où, ni qui elle était.

Elle avait l'impression de flotter, d'être sur un nuage. Elle avait l'impression que son corps et son esprit, en total opposition, étaient séparés et qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Alors qu'elle détestait voir une situation lui échapper, elle d'habitude si insoumise, était incapable de résister à son esprit qui lui dictait de se laisser envahir par le bonheur, de s'offrir totalement à Shiryu sans aucune retenue, de ne rien faire qui pourrait briser le charme.

Son corps, au contraire, semblait décider à agir et à réclamer ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Aussi se mit-il à se soulever, à se cambrer secoué par des spasmes provoqués par tant de désir, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, pour sentir la présence de Shiryu encore plus profondément en elle.

L'entendre gémir ne fit qu'attiser encore plus l'envie du chevalier qui ne fit pas prier pour répondre à l'invitation du corps de Shunrei. Il pénétra totalement dans le corps de la chinoise et entreprit alors de bouger d'abord lentement, le temps de voir si sa bien-aimée le supportait. Puis rassuré par les cris de la jeune femme qui le priait de continuait, par sa façon de le caresser il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches, sentant son cœur et celui de la jeune fille battre à toute vitesse. Il avait le souffle de plus en plus court tandis que les gémissements de Shunrei se rapprochaient et redoublaient de volume jusqu'à ce que, en pleine extase, elle crie le nom du chevalier, comme pour le remercier de lui avoir fait atteindre l'orgasme qui était en train de la submerger.

Heureux d'avoir réussi à donner autant de plaisir à Shunri, le Dragon atteignit à son tour la jouissance et se libéra dans le corps de la jeune fille avant de retirer très délicatement. Épuisé, à bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber à coté de la jeune femme avant de la serrer dans ses bras, toutefois inquiet qu'elle ne bouge pas et ne parle pas.

- Shunrei, ça va ? demanda-t-il en tentant de reprendre son calme.

- Oh Shiryu…, lui répondit-elle en sanglotant.

Aussitôt le chevalier lui retira le bandeau et lui caressa la joue pour essayer de la calmer. Ce qu'il sentit l'inquiéta. Une larme. Elle pleurait. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Intérieurement, il se traita d'imbécile. Grisé par son désir et l'enthousiasme de la chinoise, il n'avait pas su se contrôler et il avait du la blesser en voulant aller trop vite. Il s'excusa aussitôt, en bafouillant.

- Pardonne-moi mon amour, je…je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

En entendant ces paroles, elle passa des larmes au rire. Décidément Shiryu était bien peu doué en amour. Le Dragon surprit par cette réaction resta perplexe, attendant une explication qui tarda à venir, la jeune fille étant trop contente de pouvoir se moquer de lui.

- Ce sont des larmes de joie, idiot ! dit-elle en plaisantant avant de saisir à nouveau ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Shiryu se laissa faire, trop abasourdi par ce comportement, c'était définitif, les filles étaient trop compliquées à comprendre.

Le lendemain, après une nuit passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils allèrent se baigner dans la rivière où ils refirent l'amour une dernière fois avant le départ de Shiryu.

Deux jours plus tard, Shunrei avait vu partir le Vieux Maître puis Shiryu. Elle avait pensé un moment le retenir mais elle savait que jamais le chevalier n'aurait pu vivre en paix en sachant qu'il n'avait pas accomplit son devoir ou qu'il n'avait pas pu aider ses frères, alors elle s'était résignée à le laisser partir. Elle savait qu'il risquait de graves blessures physiques, peut-être même mortelles, mais le garder ici à ressasser ses regrets l'aurait tué tout aussi sûrement.

Alors, comme à chaque fois elle s'était agenouillée sur le gros rocher pour prier pour que Shiryu revienne en vie. Et lorsqu'elle vit l'éclipse disparaitre pour laisser la place au soleil, alors que tout le monde avait une raison de se réjouir, elle se mit à pleurer. Soudainement, elle sentit une douleur au cœur, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poignard. Son amant était en danger, elle le savait.

Le lendemain, elle se trouvait au Japon au chevet du chevalier qui se trouvait entre la vie et la mort et pendant une semaine elle le caressa, l'embrassa, lui parla en espérant que cela lui rappelle cette soirée où ils avaient fait l'amour, où ils s'étaient avoué leur amour. Elle avait déjà perdu le Vieux maître, l'homme qui l'avait élevé, alors elle ne pouvait pas laisser le Dragon disparaître à son tour.

Pourtant, n'obtenant aucun résultat, elle commençait à perdre espoir, jusqu'au jour où Marine, lui apporte du jus d'orange pour lui redonner un peu de force. Elle se rappela alors ce moment où elle avait joué avec Shiryu. Elle revint donc un peu plus tard avec un morceau d'orange qu'elle promena sur les lèvres du chevalier, appuyant légèrement sur le fruit pour en faire en faire sortir le jus. Elle poussa un cri de joie et se retint de se jeter sur le corps couvert de bandes du chevalier lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir les yeux et se lécher les lèvres.


End file.
